Las maravillas del viagra
by Peachilein
Summary: Después de un chequeo médico, el abuelo Higurashi recibe una prescripción algo peculiar. Un medicamento para la hipertensión, también recomendada para… ¿la disfunción? Por supuesto, no era aconsejable dejar tal milagrosa pastilla azul en cualquier parte, pues podría perderse. Gracias a la ingenuidad de cierto oji-dorado, Kagome pasaría por la experiencia más apasionada de su vida.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

*** Nota: **Este fic participa en el concurso _"Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡Siéntate!_

*** Advertencia: **No apto para menores de edad, pero si igual lo leen, ya queda bajo su responsabilidad xD. Hará algo de calor por aquí :P.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Después de un chequeo médico, el abuelo Higurashi recibe una prescripción algo peculiar. Un medicamento para la hipertensión, aunque también recomendada para… ¿la disfunción? Por supuesto, no era aconsejable dejar tal milagrosa pastilla azul en cualquier parte, pues podría perderse. Gracias a la ingenuidad de cierto oji-dorado, Kagome pasaría por la experiencia más apasionada de su vida. _

**Las maravillas del viagra**

Las agitadas respiraciones se mezclaron entre fuertes y sonoros suspiros. Los cuerpos calientes y, prácticamente, desnudos se unieron en un ardiente abrazo, rozándose y acariciándose mutuamente, en busca de fundirse en uno solo. Cada fibra de ellos desprendía pura pasión y deseo, pidiendo más con cada toque.

—InuYasha... —susurró la joven azabache entre gemidos, sintiendo el cosquillo del tacto de los labios masculinos en su expuesto cuello.

Aquel beso inicial, arrebatado y lleno de fogosidad, había debilitado sus defensas por completo, sintiéndose perdida ante las vehementes caricias de su amado. Las extremidades de la joven temblaron, creyendo no poder mantenerse más en pie. El oji-dorado pareció notarlo, pues no dudó en aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para acostarla sobre la cama y arrinconarla contra él, obligándola a rodear su cintura con una de sus piernas.

El ardor del momento la estaba consumiendo, no pudiendo evitar sentirse ansiosa. Lo había deseado tanto y ahora estaba pasando de la manera más inesperada que pudo imaginar. Y, ya no podía detenerlo; ¡no quería hacerlo!

Pero, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Se sorprenderían de saber que, el "pequeño" error de una tercera persona, había sido el detonante para que se diera el presente acto de amordentro de la casa Higurashi.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, con un regular chequeo médico del abuelo Higurashi en el Hospital...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Estaba aburrido. Si había algo que no le gustaba, era estar sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada. No había libros o viejas revistas que leer, ni rompecabezas que armar o siquiera alguien más con quien conversar. Bueno, no por el largo lapso de diez minutos...

Aún no entendía por qué después de cada chequeo médico, su doctor le pedía esperar afuera mientras le daba indicaciones a su hija. Claramente era un complot en su contra. ¿Qué tenía de malo refutar sobre cada medicamento que le era recetado, y comentar acerca de la historia del origen de cada uno? Definitivamente, la juventud no sabía apreciar sus vastos conocimientos en medicina natural y cosas aprendidas de sus sabios ancestros. Además, con la medicación moderna, uno nunca podía saber la clase de efectos secundarios a los que se era sometido.

¡Qué frustración! ¿De qué servía saber tanto (a veces, se lo inventaba también; había que ser sinceros), si nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención?

—Oh, aquí estás —indicó la señora Higurashi tras salir del consultorio y localizarlo rápidamente en la sala de espera—. Vámonos, papá. Tenemos que pasar por una farmacia antes de volver a casa.

Con un pesado suspiro, el abuelo Higurashi siguió a su hija sin decir nada, pensando seriamente en lo que tendría que ingerir dentro de unas horas. Tan sólo esperaba que no le hubiesen recetado alguna cosa extraña que le hiciera crecer más los vellos de la nariz olas orejas.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Esto era vergonzoso; muy, muy vergonzoso. Podía jurar que todos los colores existentes se le habían subido al rostro, sobre todo uno de tonalidad rojiza. Y es que, los ánimos que le estaban dando sus compañeras de clase no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. ¡¿Por qué de un total de dieciocho chicas, ella tuvo que ser la elegida para pasar al frente?!

—Vamos, Kagome, ¡tú puedes! —gritó Ayumi eufóricamente desde su puesto.

—¡Sólo imagina que es tu novio! —incentivó esta vez Yuka, alzando su brazo a manera de apoyo hacia su amiga.

Ahora era oficial. Si hace unos segundos creía haber tenido su cara sonrojada como una pintoresca manzana, ahora estaba segura que parecía un semáforo en plena luz roja. ¿Pensar en InuYasha para llevar a cabo la más bochornosa misión de su vida? ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurría a Yuka siquiera sugerirlo en semejante situación? ¡Qué alguien se compadeciera de ella y la salvara!

—¿En verdad, tengo que…? —Kagome sintió atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—Tranquila, es algo completamente natural y que tendrás que llevar a cabo en algún momento —instó la maestra de clase, brindándole su apoyo a su nerviosa alumna, cosa que no ayudó mucho en realidad.

Las piernas de la azabache temblaron. Sintió las miradas de todas sobre ella. Para tranquilizarse un poco y darse valor, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Luego abrió el pequeño sobrecito y extrajo el enroscado objeto de látex natural. Tal como se lo habían enseñado al inicio de la clase, ella lo tomó de los extremos y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la punta de aquel órgano de plástico, posiblemente, en tamaño real. En ese momento, sintió sus manos sudar, por no mencionar los fuertes latidos de su pobre corazón al venírsele, repentinamente, la imagen de cierto platinado a la mente. Vio sus ojos dorados clavados sobre ella con intensidad, notando el deseo desbordar de ellos. Por un instante, no fue capaz de moverse, deteniéndose inclusive su respiración. ¿Esto era real? Como si su gran imaginación no le estuviera causando ya suficientes problemas, vio a InuYasha sonreírle con picardía, tomando su mano entre la suya para deslizarse juntos sobre su erecta y bien proporcionada virilidad... ¡Oh, Dios!

—Así, ¿lo ves? —Dijo la maestra, ayudando a su alumna a colocar el condón en su sitio—. No fue tan difícil.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su extraña y, ciertamente, inesperada ensoñación. ¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de imaginarse a InuYasha en un momento así?! Aún peor, ¡totalmente desnudo! Definitivamente, estaba loca. Bueno, realmente, sólo estaba estúpidamente enamorada y con las hormonas algo alborotadas debido a la presente e incómoda clase. De todos modos, la culpa había sido de sus compañeras por mencionarlo en primer lugar.

—¡Bien hecho, Kagome! —La felicitaron sus amigas con evidente libido, notando el leve acaloramiento de la chica—. Hasta parecías una experta.

—¡Cállense! —Refutó ella con un toque gruñón—. Ya las quiero ver en mi misma situación.

—Eso no pasará —canturreó Yuka tranquilamente—. Con la demostración de una, debería ser suficiente.

—Muy bien, ¿quién será la siguiente? —Preguntó la maestra de pronto.

Todas se pusieron rígidas en sus asientos y el silencio reinó ¿Es que acaso esa maestra haría pasar individualmente a cada estudiante al frente? Sí, precisamente ése era el objetivo y nadie se salvaría, pues todas estaban condenadas a recibir un día entero clases de sexualidad.

Kagome no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Como su turno ya había pasado, el resto de la clase podría resultar bastante divertido para ella… o tal vez no, con esa maestra tan desinhibida no se podía decir algo concreto.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Ya era tarde; el sol había sobrepasado ya del mediodía y, como en muchas otras ocasiones, InuYasha terminó siendo presa de la impaciencia. ¿Estaba por demás decir que la principal razón era porque extrañaba a la joven del futuro? Sí, la quería y mucho, pero el resto de metiches no tenía por qué saberlo. La azabache en cuestión, ya se enteraría en su momento, pero por ahora… necesitaba verla para estar tranquilo.

Como una sombra roja atravesó con rápidos movimientos el patio del templo Higurashi, llegando hasta la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Miró hacia arriba y olfateó el aire. Ella no parecía estar dentro de la casa. Al escuchar algunas conocidas voces, decidió asomar su cabeza desde la puerta trasera de la cocina.

—Ya te lo dije, ¡no voy a tomarme eso! —Discutió el abuelo, enfrentando a su hija en rotunda negación por ingerir su medicina—. Ve a saber lo que me pueda suceder y a mis edades no estoy para ese tipo de bromas.

—El doctor dijo que mientras no hubiera alguna clase de estímulo, estarías bien —lo refutó su hija, extendiéndole un vaso con agua—. Por favor, no te comportes como un niño.

—¡No quiero! Las _maravillas_ del dichoso viagra podrían perjudicarme. ¿Siquiera sabes de qué lo elaboran? —Cuestionó el anciano nuevamente y la mujer se encogió de hombros—. Pues, te diré su origen...

—Hola.

—Oh, hola InuYasha, ¿vienes a visitarnos? —Saludó la señora Higurashi amablemente al verlo entrar, interrumpiendo con gusto la presente charla—. Kagome aún no ha vuelto del colegio —indicó y él asintió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, enfocando su atención en unas cosas ovaladas de color azul que estaban sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Esa es una medicina llamada viagra y sirve para regular la hipertensión arterial —explicó la mujer, pero InuYasha no entendió aquellas palabras complicadas.

—¡Eso es mentira! El viagra sirve para otras cosas. Me niego a ser una víctima de sus efectos secundarios —refutó el anciano por reiterada vez. La señora Higurashi ya empezaba a cansarse.

—¡Mamá!

El grito desesperado de Sôta alertaron a la mujer, imaginándose de antemano el desastre que habría hecho el niño en su habitación para vestirse. Y, es que, tener una cita con la pequeña Hitomi, siempre lo ponía nervioso, además de emocionado. Faltaba poco para salir y que no se les hiciera tarde.

—InuYasha, quedas en tu casa, y tu... —se giró hacia el abuelo con una sonrisa— no hagas berrinche y tómate tu medicina —ordenó de forma dulce, pero autoritaria.

Los dos hombres se quedaron solos en la cocina. El silencio reinó por varios segundos. InuYasha se sintió un poco perdido después de escuchar sólo parte de la peculiar discusión. Indiscretamente, volteó a ver al abuelo, notando su absoluta tranquilidad mientras bebía un vaso con agua, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué se niega a tomar su medicina? —se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Sabe muy mal? ¿Para qué se la dieron, si le va a hacer daño? —inquirió, mientras olfateaba la pastilla de color azul.

—No es que me haga daño precisamente, sino que… A mi edad se es muy propenso a sufrir una serie de consecuencias inesperadas... —el anciano observó al joven, quien mostraba una cara interrogante. De inmediato entendió que el pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba—. No sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? —InuYasha negó con su cabeza y, respetando la inocencia del platinado, el abuelo se lo explicó de la manera más simple posible—: Es una medicina que sirve para que los hombres se vuelvan más fuertes y resistentes a la hora de la _"batalla"_... Claro, también ayuda para la presión alta, pero creo que se usa más para la primera opción.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto! Es sólo que yo no estaría dispuesto a sufrir algún tipo de susto involuntario debajo de mis pantalones...

Las palabras del abuelo Higurashi se quedaron grabadas en la mente del inocente InuYasha. Por supuesto que no comprendió la mitad de la explicación, y su cerebro sólo captó: "Medicina para volverse más fuerte" y "ser resistente para la batalla". Lo fundamental, desde luego. El único inconveniente era que, el anciano se había referido a otro tipo de fortaleza y resistencia, pero esos eran detalles que no perjudicarían a nadie. Aunque con un medio-demonio, proveniente de la época feudal, nunca se sabía.

—¡Ya nos vamos! —anunció, de pronto, Sôta desde la estancia, siendo acompañado por su madre.

El abuelo reaccionó al enunciado de su nieto y se apresuró a la entrada, dejando a un concentrado y meditabundo InuYasha atrás. Tal vez, hubiese sido una buena idea quitar aquella _milagrosa_ medicina del alcance de cualquier niño, más que nada por seguridad. No fuera que algún ingenuo se la tomara por accidente, pensando que se trataba de un caramelo o alguna poción mágica fortalecedora de débiles. Pero, como en la casa Higurashi nadie contaba con esas características, no había de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

—¿Irán al cine a ver esa película de los superhéroes? Yo también quiero ir —solicitó el anciano con entusiasmo.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente que mi mamá nos acompañe? —dijo Sôta en su defensa, no haciéndole demasiada gracia tener dos chaperones a su cargo.

—Deja que nos acompañe, hijo. Te prometo que el abuelo y yo nos sentaremos hasta atrás para darles un poco de privacidad a Hitomi y a ti —sugirió la madre con una sonrisa a la que el niño no pudo negarse.

—Ya llegué...

En ese instante, Kagome hizo su aparición en la entrada, anunciando su regreso del colegio. Al parecer, la joven venía tan sofocada de su clase de sexualidad "detallada", que no se percató de que su familia estaba de salida en esos momentos. Estaba más concentrada en llegar rápidamente a su habitación y, posteriormente, darse un largo baño. Había sido un día bastante estresado y agotador. Estaba por demás decir que sus alborotadas hormonas no ayudaron mucho tampoco al ser hostigada, en varias ocasiones, por sus amigas con la simple mención de InuYasha. ¡Estúpido amor! Y, sobre todo, ¡maldita clase educativa! ¿Es que acaso los maestros no sabían que con eso sólo les quitaban la inocencia, además de la ignorancia? Siendo viernes por la tarde, se merecía un buen descanso.

El abuelo, la madre y Sôta se encogieron de hombros. No era nada extraño ver a Kagome llegar de mal humor de la escuela o cansada por los exámenes.

—Kagome, querida, por si acaso, volveremos a eso de las siete. Si les da hambre, hay comida hecha en el refrigerador —indicó la señora Higurashi a alta voz antes de salir de la casa junto al niño y el anciano.

Era curioso, pues pese a haber casi gritado, ni Kagome ni InuYasha la escucharon, estando ambos concentrados en sus propios asuntos; la una en refrescarse y el otro en volverse más fuerte.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con mucha curiosidad se examinó las manos, volteándolas varias veces en su lugar. Al no notar nada diferente, alzó su puño derecho e hizo presión para comprobar el tamaño de sus bíceps. Todo parecía estar igual que siempre. De hecho, después de tomarse la pastilla azul que, supuestamente, lo haría más fuerte, esperó pacientemente el largo periodo de diez minutos antes de inspeccionarse y comprobar los resultados. Nada, absolutamente nada. No se sentía diferente tampoco, por lo que suspiró derrotado. ¿Acaso el anciano lo habría engañado? Tal vez, había algún método especial para ingerir la medicina. Sería mejor preguntar para salir de dudas.

—Oiga, señor, ¿está seguro que esta cosa llamada viagra funciona? —Preguntó el platinado, saliendo de la cocina—. ¿Señor? Abuelo, ¿en dónde se metió?

Silencio total. No hubo rastro alguno del anciano, ni de Sôta o de la mamá de Kagome. ¿En qué momento se habían ido? Y, fue entonces cuando su aguda nariz captó el olor de la azabache en el segundo piso. Había estado tan distraído que no se había percatado de su regreso.

Presurosamente, subió los escalones y, cuando le quiso reclamar por llegar tan tarde y romper su promesa de regresar al mediodía, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba encerrada en uno de los cuartos. El aroma fragante a flores silvestres y agua caliente llegó a su olfato, entendiendo de inmediato que ella se estaría dando un baño allí dentro. Sus sentidos se relajaron completamente por tan agradable olor, sintiendo, casi de inmediato, su corazón latir con fuerza. Por alguna razón, empezó a tener un poco de calor y el sonrojo decoró sus mejillas. No, su mente no podía estarle haciendo una mala jugada. Tragó saliva y se apartó rápidamente de aquella puerta, sacudiéndose la cabeza.

Algo no andaba bien con él y, no sólo era por el hecho de haberse imaginado, por una milésima de segundo, a Kagome desnuda y mojada, sino que la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía estar aumentando en contra de su voluntad.

¡¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El baño de burbujas había sido magnífico, además de deliciosamente relajante. Justo lo que su cuerpo había necesitado. Ahora, con la mente más fresca, ya podría continuar con su vida. De hecho, dormir temprano para poder regresar a la época feudal mañana temprano antes que InuYasha viniera por ella y le reclamara su retraso, parecía ser la mejor idea.

Envuelta en una diminuta toalla tanto en su cuerpo como en su cabeza, la azabache salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño. Había sido muy descuidado de su parte el entrar a bañarse sin una muda de ropa limpia, pero su estrés había sido tan grande que no se percató de ello hasta ahora. De todos modos, el trecho era corto, además que aparte de su familia, nadie más la vería semi-desnuda hasta llegar segura a la privacidad de su habitación.

—Vaya, ¡ya te habías tardado, mujer! —Refunfuñó cierto platinado desde su cama. Para la sorpresa y estupefacción de Kagome, él no traía puesto ni su _Haori_ ni su _Kosode_ como si estuviese muy acalorado. Incluso, la ventana estaba abierta, dándole paso a la refrescante brisa de la tarde—. ¿Qué tanto hací…?

La respiración de InuYasha se detuvo ante la sublime visión de la joven. Con ojos grandemente abiertos, no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo femenino de arriba hacia abajo, detallando los desnudos hombros, la pequeña cintura y delineando las largas piernas que se mostraban majestuosas hasta casi la altura de los muslos. Un repentino cosquilleo se alojó en la boca de su estómago y un peculiar estirón se hizo notar en su entrepierna. Algo no andaba bien. Se sentía… un poco extraño. El inmenso calor que había comenzado a invadir su cuerpo desde hace algunos minutos atrás ya era, de por sí, inexplicable.

La azabache quedó paralizada ante la inesperada visita, además del impacto de ver al hombre con poca ropa a un paso de su cama. Esto estaba de locos. InuYasha nunca hacía esas cosas, pero, ¡maldición que se veía irresistiblemente apuesto de esa forma! Los músculos de sus brazos bien definidos, pectorales firmes y abdominales perfectamente marcados. Sí, el sueño de toda mujer hecho realidad.

Por varios segundos, Kagome no fue capaz de reaccionar, hasta que se sintió algo intimidada por la perturbadora mirada que el híbrido le estaba dando. De hecho, parecía que la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Pero, lo que más llamó su atención, fue cierto bulto que se había formado repentinamente en el _Hakama_ de InuYasha. ¿Acaso él…?

—InuYasha, t-tus pantalones… —tartamudeó nerviosa, olvidándose por unos instantes de su condición de mujer prácticamente desnuda, envuelta en una diminuta toalla.

El platinado movió sus orejas graciosamente cual cachorro confundido. Siguiendo la trayectoria del dedo señalador de la joven, bajó sus ojos hacia sus pantalones y… Si al principio había sentido un poco de calor en sus mejillas por la sublime visión de Kagome, ahora estaba seguro que su cara entera estaba ardiendo. ¡¿Cómo diablos pudo suceder eso?!

En un acto de desesperación y espanto, InuYasha se cubrió la entrepierna con sus dos manos casi por reflejo, muerto de la vergüenza. Si bien era cierto que la azabache traía loco a su corazón desde hace algún tiempo atrás y que, ocasionalmente, revolucionaba sus hormonas de macho, también era un hecho que la respetaba. Bueno, salvo en las ocasiones en que la trataba de idiota, de tonta o se burlaba de su fea cara por las mañanas, pero ésa era otra cosa.

—Ka-Kagome, y-yo… no es lo que parece…

—¡ABAJOOOOOO!

La casa se estremeció ante el desesperado grito de la azabache, el cual activó el conjuro del collar de cuentas de InuYasha. Besar la alfombra tendría que ayudar a enfriarlo un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, tonta? ¿Por qué me sentaste? —reclamó él, una vez pudo levantar la cabeza.

—¡¿Te parece poco?! Apareces de la nada en mi cuarto, sin ropa y, para colmo, tú…

La indignación de Kagome era palpable. Aunque tanto enojo no era saludable, ni tampoco recomendable cuando se estaba cubierto por un simple y escurridizo trapo. Sí, exactamente. Bastó un movimiento brusco de la mujer para que la estúpida toalla se soltara de su cuerpo y cayera grácilmente al suelo, delante de los ensanchados ojos de InuYasha.

En ese momento, ella quiso gritar y cubrirse, de ser posible, sentar nuevamente al platinado por haberla visto completamente desnuda, pero entonces, sucedió lo inimaginable. InuYasha la había apresado con sus fuertes brazos.

—I-InuYasha, ¿q-qué haces? —balbuceó la azabache sonrojada ante el inesperado movimiento. Se sentía completamente indefensa.

—Yo sólo… quiero sentirte —musitó, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, para luego descender la vista hacia aquellos carnosos labios que no hacían más que incitarlo—. No sé lo que me pasa, pero… hueles condenadamente bien hoy…

Su voz sonó casi como un ronroneo, aumentando los latidos de la muchacha. En ese momento, algo detonó dentro de ellos, terminando por besarse con frenesí. InuYasha se maravilló con la dulzura de los labios femeninos, siendo lo más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado, volviéndose inmediatamente adicto a ellos. Pero quería más, ¡necesitaba más! Se embriagó por completo con su delicioso aroma, el cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte y penetrante, encendiendo cada célula de su organismo.

Quizás, fueron los nervios de Kagome, tal vez, fue el poco autocontrol de InuYasha. ¿Quién sabe? Lo único seguro era que ambos terminaron tirados en la cama de la joven azabache en un mar de caricias ardientes.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La mente de Kagome quedó en blanco, quedando presa del deseo. Instintivamente, acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda de InuYasha, provocándole aún mayor excitación ante la suave caricia. Al instante, sintió las fuertes manos de él subir por una de sus piernas hasta posarse de forma desinhibida sobre uno de sus glúteos, mientras su húmeda lengua comenzaba un ardoroso recorrido descendente por el níveo cuello. Él no tardó mucho en encontrar aquellos sublimes montes de perfecta forma redondeada y llevarse uno de sus cúspides a la boca para lamerlo y succionarlo insaciablemente, mientras masajeaba el otro con su otra extremidad. La azabache se encorvó y suspiró sonoramente, enredando sus pequeñas manos en la cabellera platinada con desesperación, instándolo a acercarse aún más y a devorarlo por completo.

Hacía calor; muchísimo calor. ¿Acaso él era el único? No, Kagome también debía estarlo experimentando. Podía sentirla, podía oler su excitación que no hacía más que acabar con su poca cordura.

Ante el necesitado movimiento de ella, InuYasha volvió a subir para besarla, dejando caer el peso de sus caderas sobre ella, emitiendo un leve gruñido ante el roce, pese a que la tela de su molesto _Hakama_ aún los separaba. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica subió por la espina dorsal de Kagome al sentir el gran bulto del platinado contra su expuesta entrada, ansiando la unión más que nunca.

—Inu… ¡Oh! —jadeó ella, abrazándose inconscientemente más a él. Estaba completamente perdida entre sus brazos y la calentura del momento, no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Todo se detuvo a su alrededor y parecía como si la tierra hubiese dejado de girar. Sin embargo, algo parecía no estar del todo bien. Era como si, dentro de su turbada mente, un pequeño rayo de lucidez hiciera su aparición para indicarle algo importante. Era realmente difícil tratar de pensar, cuando las hormonas llevaban el 98% del control.

—Kagome… estás enloqueciéndome —musitó InuYasha pesadamente contra su oído.

¿Esto, en verdad, estaba pasando? Nunca se imaginó escucharlo decir semejantes palabras vehementes, pero bueno, tampoco había imaginado estar de este modo entre los brazos de InuYasha. Siempre lo había soñado y, aunque no se explicara los motivos de su arrebatado comportamiento, estaba totalmente dispuesta a dejarse llevar por las infinitas sensaciones que él le estaba provocando y ser suya. El muy tontito, al fin, había tomado una decisión respecto a ella y, aunque no se lo dijera con palabras, sus actos hablaban por sí solos. Él la amaba al igual que ella a él, ¡estaba segura de ello!

Sólo había un pequeñísimo detalle que la estaba molestando y era algo concerniente a lo que había recibido en la clase de ese día. ¿Qué era?

¡Oh, por supuesto! Se había olvidado por completo de su familia.

—InuYasha, espera… podrían escucharnos —informó con la respiración agitada.

—No hay nadie en casa.

—¿Qué? ¿C-cómo…?

Sin previo aviso, las manos de InuYasha apretaron fuertemente el trasero de Kagome. Lentamente, se fue abriendo paso bajo las piernas de ella, descubriendo la zona más escondida e intocable de la joven. Al apenas rozarla, ella escondió de inmediato su rostro en el hombro de él, al tiempo que se movía provocadoramente, presionándose contra sus dedos que, poco a poco, se introducían en ella. Kagome sollozó de placer por sus movimientos y sin saber cómo contenerse, enterró las uñas en la ancha espalda de él. InuYasha tragó fuerte mientras sus dedos salían y entraban en ella, sintiéndola cada vez más húmeda y lista para él. Cuando apartó finalmente sus dedos, Kagome parecía casi desfallecida en sus brazos, pero ése no fue motivo para dejarla descansar. Aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

—¡Maldición! Te necesito… ¡ahora!

Diciendo esto, InuYasha se retiró de ella para desatarse rápida y ansiosamente el _obi_ de su _Hakama, _quedando igualmente desnudo y expuesto ante ella. Fue entonces cuando Kagome lo vio por primera vez en todo su esplendor. Quedó embobada ante la visión del gran miembro que tenía enfrente y, a escasos centímetros de ella. Se sonrojó en sobremanera al acordarse brevemente del órgano de plástico al que tuvo que poner un condón en su clase de sexualidad, no pudiendo asemejar sus tamaños: Grande, duro y grueso; bien dotado en todas sus proporciones y…

Un segundo. ¿No le había puesto algo a aquella alargada pieza durante la clase? Rayos, ¡¿cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan importante?!

—¡InuYasha, espera! Aún no pue…

Demasiado tarde había recordado la joven la lección aprendida durante el día. En un movimiento rápido, InuYasha la jaló hacia él, lo suficientemente cerca para rozar su virilidad contra la caliente y húmeda entrada de ella. Una feroz corriente eléctrica sacudió a ambos ante el íntimo contacto, sacándoles un gemido placentero. Fue en ese momento en que Kagome ya no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para rechazarlo o detenerlo. InuYasha ya no podría parar tampoco aún si quisiera.

Deseoso, comenzó a empujarse en el estrecho interior de la muchacha, sintiéndola arquearse en su abrazo. La calidez que comenzaba a empapar su carne era única para él y, sin embargo, tan familiar, tanto que lo mantenía al borde del descontrol. Apretó los dientes y ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un fuerte espasmo eléctrico que iba desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello.

Bajo los párpados de Kagome se formaron luces de colores que resplandecieron un par de segundos. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y el dolor se dejó notar con ardor, de manera punzante, no pudiendo respirar. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta que pudo afirmar su cabeza sobre el hombro de InuYasha; trató de no llorar y se apegó a él fuertemente, buscando su consuelo. Prontamente sintió la mano del hombre en su rostro, obligándola a apartarse de su hombro. Entonces la besó de forma suave y tierna, mientras Kagome se dejaba llevar, tranquilizándose y sometiéndose a lo que InuYasha hacía.

Cuando dejó de besarla, él se apoderó de una de sus piernas, afirmándola en su cadera para comenzar a moverse dentro de ella. A medida que él avanzaba con sus embestidas, Kagome dejó de percibir dolor y sólo fue consciente del fuego que la había comenzado a consumir, tanto que sintió la urgente necesidad de afirmar su otra pierna a la cadera de él, aprisionándolo con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Pronto consiguieron un ritmo que les hizo perder la razón. Ninguno podía pensar; lo único que importaba era ese momento. Sus espíritus se entregaron totalmente, moviéndose como uno sólo, ahogando los gemidos y suspiros con besos hambrientos y profundos, y estremeciéndose ante el más leve roce con la piel del otro. Los minutos pasaron, y el choque de sus caderas se volvió más desesperado, más rápido y más fuerte. Sus respiraciones se volvieron forzadas y sus gargantas emitieron sonidos descontrolados ante la pronta llegada del clímax.

InuYasha se movió más rudo y Kagome enredó su mano en el collar de dominación, sintiendo que alcanzaba el borde de su locura y el límite de la realidad, hasta que ya no pudo más y liberó un agónico gemido de placer. Su interior se convulsionó de un modo exquisito, creyéndose perdida en un abismo de sensaciones en el que lo único que la mantenía enlazada, eran los brazos de InuYasha.

—¡Ka-Kagome!

Pronto escuchó a InuYasha dar un gruñido casi bestial y temblar dentro de ella, alcanzando él también la gloria. Sintió como él se derramaba dentro de ella de manera arrasadora y deliciosamente satisfactoria, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, aplastándola.

No se movieron por un buen rato; lo único que era audible para los dos en esos instantes era el fuerte sonido de sus respiraciones casi ahogadas y que, poco a poco, recuperaban la calma, volviendo a ser parte del mundo. Cuando InuYasha se apartó de ella para tumbarse, agotado, a su lado, quedó plácidamente dormido, cual niño feliz.

¡Eso había sido intenso! A decir verdad, demasiado para ser una primera vez para ambos. ¿Cómo fue InuYasha capaz de resistir tanto y provocarle tantas sensaciones juntas? Bueno, pensaría en eso después; estaba demasiado cansada, incluso para mover algún músculo y por ahora, al igual que el platinado, se sumergiría en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._ .*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**_

Disfrutando de un agradable y placentero sueño, se acurrucó más contra el pequeño y suave cuerpo que abrazaba con fervor en sus brazos. Sin abrir los ojos, inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma que llenaba el ambiente. En medio de su ensoñación, le pareció flotar entre las nubes, llevado por un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. ¡Había dormido como nunca!

Por unos breves instantes, se sintió mareado por aquella fragancia que no sólo lo enloquecía, sino que a la vez le parecía perturbadora e… incitante. Era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Pudo percibir claramente el dulce aroma de Kagome a su lado, mezclado con el suyo y… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Precipitosamente, abrió sus ojos como platos, espantado y, ciertamente, aterrado por lo que había hecho. Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente y de pronto, el nerviosismo lo invadió. ¿Kagome y él, de verdad, habían…? Entonces, ¿no fue sólo uno de esos peculiares sueños que solían torturarlo en ocasiones? Claro, ahora lo recordaba. ¡Esa mujer lo había provocado, exhibiéndose desnuda delante de él, aprovechándose de un momento de debilidad! Por supuesto que lo había disfrutado, pero…

De pronto, las orejas caninas se movieron ante la detección de algunos sonidos a varios metros de distancia, llamando su atención. Observó a la azabache profundamente dormida a su lado, cuando escuchó algunas voces familiares, provenientes de la planta baja. ¡Oh, no, habían vuelto! ¡Tenía que hacer algo antes de ser descubiertos o de lo contrario…!

—Kagome, Kagome, ¡despierta! —pidió InuYasha, sacudiendo a la joven para que abriera los ojos. Ella murmuró algunas palabras para que la dejara dormir un poco más—. ¡Que despiertes, tonta, nos van a descubrir!

—¿Qué? —preguntó somnolienta, abriendo a penas los párpados.

—Tu familia está…

—¡Ya llegamos!

Demasiado tarde. Con ojos grandemente abiertos, Sôta, el abuelo y la señora Higurashi entraron a la habitación, encontrándolos in fraganti. Todos parpadearon de manera sincronizada; los de un lado de la habitación, como curiosos y asombrados espectadores y los del otro lado, como dos tomates encendidos y avergonzados.

Sí, nada más bochornoso que la familia entera los viera tal como Dios los había traído al mundo en una misma cama o, como se solía decir comúnmente: "en pelotas".

—Será mejor irnos a descansar por hoy —dijo la señora Higurashi rompiendo el silencio y cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ella.

InuYasha y Kagome tragaron fuertemente saliva, temerosos de lo que podría suceder a la mañana siguiente. Es posible que la madre de familia esté tomando fuerzas para darles la mayor paliza de su vida. Y, de pronto, hubo algo que llamó la atención de ambos en cuanto los tres miembros abandonaron la habitación del delito. La voz del abuelo…

—¿No te lo dije? ¡Esas son las _maravillas_ del viagra! Y, ¿así querías que yo me lo tomara? Bueno, eso también explica la extraña desaparición de las pastillas de la cocina…

De acuerdo, eso explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo, la repentina calentura de InuYasha que había casi incendiado la casa entera con su repentino arranque de pasión.

—¿Tomaste viagra? —preguntó la azabache algo inquieta.

—El abuelo dijo que era una medicina milagrosa para que los hombres se vuelvan más fuertes y resistentes durante la batalla —se defendió con tono inocente.

—¡Sí que eres un idiota! —espetó, rozando, involuntariamente la entrepierna del hombre.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron e InuYasha se vio obligado a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos ante el espasmo. La reacción de su miembro fue inmediata, evidenciándose su endurecimiento a manera de carpa entre las sábanas.

—Kagome… —susurró con voz ronca, mirándola nuevamente con aquella intensidad que amenazaba con sumergirla en llamas.

Sí, al parecer, entre las _maravillas_ del viagra, estaba la hipersensibilidad y fácil erección de la virilidad masculina, así como también, el aumento de la temperatura corporal en cuestión de segundos.

Ahora que Kagome lo pensaba más detenidamente, tal vez, el efecto secundario de la _milagrosa _pastilla azul no era tan malo, más aún cuando podía disfrutar un poco más entre los brazos de su amado antes de ser, posiblemente, regañada por su madre. Pero ésa, ya sería otra historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta vez, volvió a olvidarse del dichoso condón, del cual le habían hablado tanto durante la clase de sexualidad.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de quebrarme por días la cabeza por lograr escribir esto, finalmente puedo decir que lo he logrado xD. Esto de escribir cosas _"hot"_ es muy difícil u_u xD. Espero que la lectura resultara de su completo agrado y entretención :P.

Al igual que éste, hay varios fics participantes para este concurso, por lo que los invito a darse una vueltecita por cada uno de ellos y dejar su voto por sus tres fics favoritos en el siguiente link: (No olvidar quitar los espacios iniciales antes de pegarlo en el buscador y reemplazar los "puntos")

www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/ topic/ 84265/94893616/ 1/ Concurso-Lim%C3%B3n-la-verd adera-fruta-prohibida

De antemano, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo, su posible voto y por sus reviews! Ya saben que su comentario siempre es bienvenido =).

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^

**P.D.:** Recuerden que si van a agregar el fic a sus favoritos, no olvidar dejar su review también. Las autoras lloramos cuando no leemos las voces de nuestros lectores, a quienes les gustó la historia u_u xD. A favor de la Campaña "Voz y voto" :P.


End file.
